1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing clip for fixing a resin molded part such as a connector housing or the like to an objective member such as a car body panel or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the method of fixing a member, for example, a connector which is a wiring part of a car, to a panel (an attachment objective member) by using a clip, there have been a method in which a clip is formed directly on the connector and another method in which a clip is formed separately from the connector and then attached on the connector. FIG. 5 shows the former method. In this method, a connector 1 has female and male connector housings 2 and 3 which are fitted to each other, and a clip 4 which is integrally formed on an outer peripheral wall of the female connector housing 2. The female connector housing 2 is positioned outside when the female and male connector housings 2 and 3 are fitted to each other.
As the latter method, on the other hand, there have been proposals of a method in which a hand clip is wound on an outer periphery of a connector, a method in which a clip attachment portion is formed on a connector housing in advance, a clip is attached on the attachment portion, and then the connector is fixed to a panel, etc.
Thus, the clip is integrally formed in the former method and the clip attachment portion is formed in advance in the latter method. In either case, therefore, there has been such a problem that it is necessary to provide the connector housings as exclusive parts which have therefore no general-purpose property so that the molding cost becomes increased.